


Teaspoon :: The Latest Fitness Craze by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(10/Rose) with Martha and Donna *Fluff* *Humor* During a trip to the video store, the Doctor discovers a DVD and decides to try it, out of scientific curiosity, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: The Latest Fitness Craze by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

The Latest Fitness Craze by cheri

**Summary:** (10/Rose) with Martha and Donna *Fluff* *Humor* During a trip to the video store, the Doctor discovers a DVD and decides to try it, out of scientific curiosity, of course!  
 **Rating:** All Ages  
 **Categories:** Tenth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Rose Tyler, The Doctor (10th)  
 **Genres:** Fluff, Het, Humor, Romance  
 **Warnings:** Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** [Doctor Who Funny Fic](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=980), [Doctor Who with Rose/Martha/Donna](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=1282)  
 **Published:** 2008.01.05  
 **Updated:** 2008.01.05

 

The Latest Fitness Craze by cheri

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
“This is gonna be great! Another movie night in the TARDIS.” Rose said to Martha and Donna as they entered the video store.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and followed behind them. He really wasn’t into the same kinds of movies they were, but he loved the fact that the three women were able to take a break every once in awhile and enjoy themselves so he was content to just read or tinker with the TARDIS while they ate popcorn and acted like three normal humans for a change.

As his companions went off to pick out their movies, the Doctor slowly walked along looking at the DVD cases. He made a face and quickly went past the horror section. That was the other reason he didn’t watch very many movies. Most of the DVDs looked idiotic and boring. Why humans enjoyed them so much was beyond him, but then again he mainly watched educational programs growing up and was used to that.

He paused when he noticed a documentary section. His interest peaked; he walked over and began to peruse the DVD’s.

“Ah, this is more like it.” He said to himself.

He picked up a DVD on the murder of Tutankhamen and read the back of it. He snorted.

“Nope, sorry, King Tut didn’t die that way.” He said putting it back on the shelf.

He shook his head. The only bad thing about documentaries was most of them had flawed information, especially the ones dealing with history. It was good for a laugh sometimes, sitting there and picking out all the inaccuracies. But, he was not in that kind of mood at the moment. He walked by them and reached the fitness section. He was about to pass by it too when something caught his eye. He picked up a DVD and a smile spread over his face as he began to giggle. Normally, he wouldn’t even notice something like this, but he had read about people who had raved about doing this and how beneficial it was and how you could get in shape if you got good enough. He suddenly felt like being silly and trying it out for himself. He glanced around and noticed his companions were on the other side of the store. Putting the DVD case inside his trench coat, he hurried up to the front to rent it before they saw what he had gotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You sure you don’t want to watch the movies with us, Doctor?” Rose asked him.

“Nah, you girls go ahead and have fun. I’ll just be up here tinkering.” The Doctor said as he leaned against the console.

“Really, Doctor, you can come and watch the movie with us. We don’t mind.”

The Doctor smiled.

“I know, but I really don’t feel like seeing a movie right now. You three have fun. Trust me, I won’t be bored.”

Rose nodded. She kissed the Doctor on the cheek and walked out of the room. The Doctor waited until she was gone and then he pulled the DVD out of his jacket pocket. He opened the case, put the DVD into the slot on the console, and stepped in front of his monitor.

“Now, let’s see what the fuss is all about.” He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A couple of hours later…)

“That was so good,” Rose said taking the DVD out and putting it back in the case. “I’ve wanted to see Sweeny Todd for awhile now.”

“Yeah, me too, it’s a good thing the Doctor can travel to any point in time so we can rent any movie we want at any time.” Martha added.

“Yeah, and we can keep them for however long we want since he can just take the TARDIS back to the day after we got them.” Rose said. “I love time travel.”

She sighed.

“I just wish the Doctor would join us every once in awhile,” she said sadly. “I think he thinks all we rent is chick flicks and musicals so he stays out in the console room and tinkers with the TARDIS. Just once I wish he would come in and sit with us and enjoy the movie.”

“Well, there are three of us and only one of him,” Donna said. “Let’s get his butt in here and make him watch a movie.”

Rose smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right, let’s do it. I did rent Rush Hour for him; I think he might like that one. Let’s get him in here so he can watch it.”

Martha and Donna nodded. They stood up and the three girls marched out of the den towards the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose stepped inside the console room followed by Martha and Donna. She was about to call his name when she stopped and stared at him. He was standing in front of his monitor with his hands in the air like he was being mugged. Even more bizarre, he was jerking his hips back and forth repeatedly. Rose looked back at Martha and Donna and mouthed, “What’s this?” They shrugged.

They stood there for a moment watching the Doctor’s odd spastic movements and then they crept up behind him determined to find out what was going on. They very slowly snuck over to the captain’s chair and paused when they saw what was on his monitor. Their eyebrows raised when instead of the usual concentric circles or scientific information, there was a beautiful woman gyrating her hips and talking at the same time. She was wearing a brown tube top and a long peasant skirt with small coins hanging off it. She had her arms in the air and was swinging her hips around. Rose glanced at her, looked at the Doctor, and realized he was trying to copy her movements. She noticed a DVD case on the captain’s chair beside her and picked it up. She read the title and slammed her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh out loud. She passed it to Donna and Martha who also had to fight to keep from laughing when they saw the title of the DVD was,

BELLY DANCING FOR BEGINNERS.

They stood behind the Doctor with huge grins on his faces watching his poor attempt at belly dancing. The overemphasized way he was jerking his hips around made him look like he was having a seizure and the three women had to fight with every fiber in their being not to laugh at him. Rose put her hand over her mouth when she suddenly had an image of the Doctor dressed in a harem girl’s outfit trying to belly dance for a sheik in his tent. Judging from what she had witnessed so far, she was sure if that happened, the sheik would have him put to death very quickly.

“Now I wish I would have brought the popcorn out here,” Donna whispered to Rose and Martha. “We could have had snacks while we watched the Doctor’s comedy routine.”

Rose and Martha slammed both hands over their mouths fighting to keep the giggles in. They shot Donna a dirty look and she shrugged and grinned.

A few minutes later, they noticed the credits rolling on the screen. They watched as the Doctor lowered his arms and sighed contentedly.

“This is actually pretty fun,” he said to himself. “I can see why some people fancy doing it. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it after the fourth time seeing it and---“

He turned and froze when he noticed for the first time he had a small audience. The three women giggled as the Doctor stood there staring at them with a deer in the headlights look on his face.

“Hi, Doctor,” Rose said. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Um, nothing, why do you ask?”

Rose pointed to the monitor.

“Because we came in here to invite you to come watch a movie with us and you were watching something already.”

She smiled at him.

“What were you watching, Doctor?” Rose said innocently as Martha and Donna giggled.

“Um, just…just some boring program on how to fix transdimensional spastic converters.” He said.

“Speaking of spastic…” Donna whispered to Martha who chortled.

“Really?” Rose said walking up to him. “Can we watch it? I’ve always wanted to learn how to fix transdimensional spastic converters.”

“Eh, you wouldn’t like it. It’s much too complicated.” The Doctor said dismissively.

“Oh, but I’m clever and I’m eager to learn, so could you please play it again?”

“Nah, I’ve got a better idea. Let’s go watch that movie you mentioned. I’m sure it’s fantastic and I’m suddenly in the mood for popcorn, so come on, gang, back to the den and---“

He paused when Donna held up the DVD case and smirked at him. The Doctor’s eyes widened for a moment in horror and then he quickly recovered.

“Oh! Is that the DVD you want me to watch?” he said trying to keep calm. “Well, I’m sorry, but that sort of thing doesn’t interest me. I’m a manly man and I need to watch manly things like blood and gore and guts. I’m not the least bit interested in…”

He trailed off when Rose hit the eject button on the console, grabbed the DVD out of the slot and held it up to his face. She raised her eyebrow.

“If you are such a manly man, then why is this unmanly DVD in your DVD player, hmmm?” she said sweetly.

The Doctor stared at it for a moment while the three women waited for him to say something. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he let out a terrified yell as he grabbed the sides of his head.

“Oh no, oh Rassilon, what have you done to me, you fiendish bastard!” he yelled at the ceiling.

Rose looked at Martha and Donna who rolled their eyes. She looked back at the Doctor and feigned concern.

“Doctor,” she said laying the DVD on the console and rushing to his side. “What is it?”

“He’s back, I don’t know how, but he’s back!” the Doctor said to her.

“Who’s back, Doctor?”

“The Master!”

“Oh, puh-leese.” Martha muttered while Donna giggled.

Rose feigned confusion.

“The Master, but didn’t he die?” she asked.

“Yes, but he must be in here somewhere. His atoms are floating around possessing my mind and causing me to do things I would never think of doing!”

Rose glanced back at her friends.

“You mean like renting belly dancing DVDs?” she asked innocently.

“Yes, the fiend!” the Doctor said. “His hypnotic abilities have made me rent a DVD I would never rent in a million years and then he made me do the belly dancing so he could have a laugh. The sadistic bastard is still tormenting me even now!”

He jerked his head up towards the ceiling.

“DAMN YOU, MASTER, LEAVE ME ALONE!” he screamed dramatically.

“Geez,” Martha muttered as Donna nodded.

Rose winked at them. She grabbed a hold of the Doctor and let out a melodramatic wail.

“OH NO, THE MASTER HAS THE DOCTOR IN HIS POWER! OH, HOW WILL HE ESCAPE?” she yelled out.

The Doctor stared at her, shocked.

“Oh good, now she’s encouraging him.” Donna muttered to Martha.

The Doctor was taken aback by Rose’s outburst.

“Um, yes, how will I escape?” he said nonplussed.

Rose snapped her fingers.

“I got it! I know exactly how to defeat the Master!” she said.

“You do?” the Doctor said.

“Yes, I will use the technique you used to draw the vortex out of me and draw the Master out of you!”

Before he could do anything, Rose seized the Doctor by the lapels, jerked him to her and snogged the crap outta him. Donna and Martha stared at them in silence as both of them became completely lost in the moment. They kissed for a couple of minutes and then Rose leaned her head back.

“Oh no, now the Master is in me. I must release him into the air before he possesses me.” She said to the Doctor.

Martha and Donna noticed the Doctor was barely aware of what she was saying.

“Uh-huh,” he slurred. “You do that.”

Rose turned around and blew forcefully as the Doctor reeled back and grabbed the console with a gobsmacked look on his face. Rose finished her playacting and turned to him.

“There, I think the Master is gone now. You don’t have to worry about him possessing you any longer.”

“Um…actually, I think he’s back, can you…draw him out of me again?” the Doctor said reaching for her.

He grabbed her around the waist and she smiled as she put her arms around his neck. Donna and Martha looked at each other as they began to kiss each other passionately.

“Suddenly, I have an insane need to watch Rush Hour.” Donna said to her.

“Yeah, so do I. I’ve never wanted to see Jackie Chan so badly in my whole life!” she said.

They looked at each other and quickly ran into the other room leaving the two lovers to their snogging session.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=18181>


End file.
